Donnerschlag/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Donnerschlag. Verweise Sicht *Grauer Flug Charaktere *Schildkrötenschwanz *Gleitender Habicht *Getupfter Pelz *Wolkenfleck *Regen auf Blüte *Großer Schatten *Zackiger Berg *Brechendes Eis *Donner *Eichelfell *Blitzschweif Erwähnt *Wolkenhimmel *Kater (nicht namentlich) *Schattiges Moos *Steinsagerin Sonstige Orte *Moor **Senke ***Ginsterhecke ***Aus dem Boden aufragenden Felsen ***Unterirdische Baue *Wald *Berge *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Schmetterlinge *Ameisen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Beinbruch Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Zweibeinerort *Entfernungen: Schwanzlängen *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Moorkatzen, Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Junge, Anführerin *Zeit: Kalte Zeit, Zeitenwechsel, Monde *Redewendung: "Ameisen ins Fell setzen" Wissenswertes *Seite 29: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing noticed" (zu Deutsch etwa "Grauer Flug bemerkte") wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 23) *Seite 29: Das Wort "him" wurde mit "Grauer Flug" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 23) *Seite 29: "Jagged Peak" ("Zackiger Berg") wurde mit "der junge Kater" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 23) *Seite 30: Der Satzteil "His ear twitched as Turtle Tail leaned over to whisper to him" (zu Deutsch etwa "Sein Ohr zuckte als Schildkrötenschwanz sich zu ihm herüberlehnte um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern") wurde mit "Schildkrötenschwanz, die sich zu seinem Ohr beugte, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 24) *Seite 30: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing opened his mouth to respond" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 24) *Seite 30: Das Wort "fremde" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 24) *Seite 30: Der Satzteil "fremde Katze" wird im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 24) *Seite 30: Während Brechendes Eis im Englischen als weiß beschrieben wird, wird er im Deutschen als grau-''weiß beschrieben (vgl. ''Thunder Rising, Seite 24) *Seite 30: Das Wort "Freundin" wird im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 24) *Seite 30: Das Wort "wirklich" wird im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 24) *Seite 31: Der Satzteil "(...), her tail held high, (...)" (zu Deutsch etwa "den Schweif hoch erhoben") wurde mit "mit hocherhobenem Kopf" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 25) *Seite 31: Das Wort "tortoiseshell's" wurde mit "Kätzin" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt(vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 25) *Seite 32: Das Wort "neck fur" wurde mit "Fell" anstatt mit "Nackenfell" übersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 26) *Seite 32: Der Satz "Der Kater war schon immer etwas reizbar gewesen" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, außerdem müsste es statt "Der Kater" "Er" heißen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 26) *Seite 33: Der Satzteil "her eyes widening with shock" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 27) *Seite 33: Der Satzteil "her green eyes" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 27) *Seite 34: Statt "Steinsagerin" wird "die Steinsagerin" gesagt, obwohl es ihr Name und nicht ihr Titel ist. *Seite 34: Der Satzteil "and warmth" (zu Deutsch "und Wärme") wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 27-28) *Seite 34: Der Satzteil "für die Gruppe" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 28) *Seite 34: Der Satzteil "(...),he thought" (zu Deutsch "(...), dachte er") wurde mit "Grauer Flug blinzelte nachdenklich" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 28) *Seite 35: Das Wort "waking" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 29) *Seite 36: Der Satz "Gray Wing could see that her eyes were full of bitterness" (zu Deutsch etwa "Grauer Flug konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen voller Bitterkeit waren") wurde mit "(...) mit bitterem Blick" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 29) *Seite 38: Der Satzteil "whose mouth hung open in shock" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 31) *Seite 38: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing wondered" (zu Deutsch etwa (...), fragte sich Grauer Flug") wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 31) Quellen en:Thunder Rising/Chapter 2 Kategorie:Verweise